Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3k + 4}{8k} \times 8$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(3k + 4) \times 8} {(8k) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{24k + 32}{8k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{3k + 4}{k}$